I'm Just Saiyan!
by Crush48
Summary: Goku inadvertently lands both him and Vegeta in the past. But what is more random is that they end up on planet Vegeta! Follow their strange and mysterious adventure as they find out a way to get back to present time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi readers, this is a revision of my I'm Just Saiyan Story. Enjoy. I've gotten much better at writing!

It was a pretty average day. Goku welcomed it. No intergalactic dictators to worry about, or biologically engineered cell constructs, or evil, pink colored, gum devils.

Yup, everything was pretty much calm and peaceful. He could guess that Vegeta was in his gravity room at Capsule Corp., fighting in 600 times the normal gravity most likely. Stepping out of bed with a yawn, he pushed the covers off of himself and placed them on Chi-Chi's still sleeping body. Understandable, being 3 A.M. He always woke up quite early to prepare for training. Sunlight was not yet peeking through the slightly unblinded window, a testament to his early wake. Kissing his wife lightly on the cheek with a smile, he got into some house shoes and padded down the stairs.

First thing's first. Food for energy.

Searching through the fridge, he picked up pretty much everything he could find, careful not to pick up too many open containers. Wouldn't want to get any stains on his T-shirt and boxers. Setting down his assortments of food, which consisted specifically of a well balanced meal of seven prepared sandwiches, four glasses of iced tea, twelve pancakes, eight eggs, and seven pieces of french toast, he finished up his dish(es) in record time and proceeded to shower up and get dressed.

* * *

Vegeta had cleaned up for the morning and finished his warm-ups before then. Quietly, he had an arm resting on the top of the couch as he watched the television, trying to find a program that would hold his attention. Not surprisingly, the wrestling channel was at least halfway decent. The off-whites of the walls of the living room were, frankly, boring to look at, so it wasn't hard to focus on the TV.

"Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince rolled his eyes expertly but did not move from his position. "What, woman!?" Vegeta yelled back in response. Bulma hadn't said what she wanted, so what's the point of walking all the way over there?

"I need your help with my latest invention," his wife continued, her voice less muffled. She was now in the living room. "I'll need Goku's help too," she finished. Her head was poking out of a hallway that led downstairs into a spare lab. Vegeta hung his head backwards to rest it on the couch.

"What do you need Kakarot's help for? I can do it myself," he half-snapped in annoyance at even the mention of Kakarot's presence being needed for menial housework.

"It's nothing like that, Vegeta. Just get down here. I already called him anyway." Vegeta merely grunted in response. He trudged over to the hallway that Bulma disappeared into.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked again. To anyone else, it would have sounded like simple rudeness, but that's just the way he is. Bulma had her back turned to him at that moment, writing something down in a notepad. Setting it down on a nearby table, she turned to her husband with her hands resting on the table.

"I have a new invention!" she declared, gesturing her head to the cloth covered object directly to the left of the table.

"So?"

"I knew you would say that," she replied, not deterred in the least. "It's a revised perpetual generator. One function I know you would like is that it allows for more gravity to be added to the gravity room without killing the power in the house.

"Hmm," Vegeta simply grunted in approval. More gravity was always nice.

"So, I just need you and Goku to power this thing with your Ki stuff. There are outlets on both sides so that's why I need two people," Bulma explained while moving on to remove the cover from the machine.

For all intents and purposes, to Vegeta, it looked like a warped toaster. But whatever.

"What's taking the clown so long? You'd think with his instant transmission, he'd-"

**_VIIIN_  
**

"Hey, Vegeta! Hey, Bulma!" Goku exclaimed with his usual cheeriness, as he instantaneously appeared inside of the lab.

Vegeta took a deep breath to calm his annoyance.

"Ah, Goku! Just in time! I need you and Vegeta to charge up this here machine," Bulma directed her husband and Goku. The taller Saiyan nodded in understanding and walked over to one end of the machine.

"So do I just place my hand here and charge it?" The orange clad saiyan asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't be too hasty. Both of you have to charge it at the same time," Bulma responded with her back turned. "Vegeta, I'll be back, i'm going to the store to get some more turbochargers. By the way, you'll know it's finished when it starts beeping." With that, Bulma walked up the stairs and out the room.

"Well this seems an easy enough job to do," Kakarot stated idly. The machine looked like an oversized toaster with the "toaster clamps" being on opposite sides rather than on the top of the machine. It was as large as a fridge.

"Just charge the damn thing," Vegeta said impatiently as he prepared his Ki concentration.

"Lighten up Vegeta! No need to be so cranky in the morning!" Goku reasoned as the began to charge the sides of the machine in unison.

"Vegeta, got any snacks? My stomach is growling," he asked, his stomach growling just at that moment as though agreeing with him. Vegeta had ate breakfast, so he wasn't as hungry as Goku.

"Can't it wait, we only have 12 seconds left on the timer," Vegeta explained irritably. He pointedly looked away so that Goku couldn't annoy him with further questions.  
Closing his eyes, he waited for the timer to beep.  
Surprisingly, Goku hadn't spoken another word.

"I'll see if there's anything in the fri-"

"Fis Sphandwith es famptastig!" Goku tried to say walking down the stairs with a hero sub halfway in his mouth.

"Kakarot, you numbskull! You were supposed to wait for the machine to finish!"

"Oh, was I?" Goku asked, sounding serious after swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. "I was gettin' hungry, so it slipped my mind!"

_"Warning. Stability imbalance," _the machine suddenly spouted, beginning to shake violently. _The hell does that mean?_, Vegeta thought. Ceasing his Ki concentration, he opened a panel on the machine and searched for some kind of instructional manual.

"Kakarot, if this machine blows up the room, it's your fault."

"Aww, it can't be _that _bad! It probably just needs some tweaking," Goku suggested with a head scratch. Setting his sandwich down on the table, he kneeled down next to Vegeta who was reading a blueprint of some sort. From his deep scowl, either he was concentrating on all the formulas written on it, or he was confounded by them. Hard to tell with Vegeta.

"We should probably just turn it off and let her know what happened when she gets back," Goku siggested, attempting to reach past Vegeta's shoulder that was blocking the open panel space in the machine. It led to an Force-Shutdown switch. Vegeta noticed this and smacked his arm away.

"Stop that! You don't just shutdown a machine like this. You'd mess up the circuitry!"

"Geez, Vegeta, calm down, how would I know that!"

"I didn't expect you to!"

"Ah, fine! I'm getting something to drink!" Goku replied, indignant, standing up. But on his way up, he banged his head against the inside of the machine, effectively flipping it over and causing sparks to jump around it's chassis.

"Uh-oh."

"You retard!" was all that was heard before a bang was heard and a beam of light passed through the spot Goku and Vegeta stood.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you ever watched Dragonball Z Abridged on youtube, you'll get the references when you see it.

Vegeta dared not to open his eyes until the blasted headache that assaulted him would die down. No need to irritate his corneas further with possibly more light or Kakarot's sorry face. He could tell from the pressure on his back that he was lying on the ground, face-up. He also could feel dirt, which was a bit strange, as the last place he remembered being was inside of a spick-and-span, waxed floor lab.

With a grunt, Vegeta picked himself off of the ground with minimal effort. He would need to favor his right leg for about an hour. His left was sore from actually landing on the ground at what he presumed was high speed. Rotating his arms and working the kinks out of his neck, he looked down and shortly to his left to see Kakarot, snoring away. Removing his glance and looking around, he noticed the sky held a light red tint, giving the impression of an eternal sunset anywhere you looked.

"What the hell, what the hell..." Vegeta muttered. He recognized the setting alright. Looking in random directions, tall rectangular spires could be seen protruding from the ground, and not far from their location was an impressively large palace with banners plastered over the walls. On it, the insignia of a vertical arrow with two curved but flattened looking "U" shaped marks laid over them horizontally.

The Royal Saiyan Emblem.

"Preposterous," Vegeta said aloud. The statement was more to convince himself, but there it was, in all its former glory. All of this implied that he was standing on Planet Vegeta...

The prince looked down again to see Kakarot still snoring. With a scowl, he lightly kicked Goku with his right leg, his foot pressing on the side of the exposed half of his face.

"That's right, Chi-Chi. Pour that Syrup on those pancakes, you beautiful woman," Goku muttered in his sleep. Not wanting to think of what food fantasies Kakarot had, Vegeta kicked harder, snapping Goku awake.

"Hey, Vegeta! What was that for!?" Kakarot bellowed in hurt annoyance. Rubbing his face and sulking, Vegeta ignored him and simply stated, "Look," with a point.

Goku ceased massaging his own forearm to look at where he was pointing.

"I don't know. This place looks familiar," he admitted dismissively, "Don't know from where though." He looked every which way and studied the red-tinted sky, as though it would jog his memory.

"It's Planet Vegeta," the prince said, not angrily, but in distracted thought. The feeling of nostalgia cancelled out some of the anger that was in his voice earlier.

"The good thing is we're away from a lot of people, if this is what you say it is," Goku observed, standing to his full height and lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Mhm," he said with a nod, agreeing with himself. "It's going to be simpler trying to get back to our own place..."

"Wait! Vegeta! I'll be right back! I'm going to Instant Transmit to Earth. Be right back," he suddenly amended before pointing his index and middle finger to his forehead and dissappearing.

Nearly as quickly as he left, he returned.

"I was hoping it wasn't true...My house is gone. Capsule Corp is there but...Bulma's dad looks like a teenager," he said, the slightest bit depressed. He was going to miss Chi-Chi's food until he could return home.

_Figured as much, _Vegeta thought. _My woman is a prepubescent youngling, _Vegeta thought to himself. The concept irritated him to no end. That explains it, he finally convinced himself. They were in the past. Decades back, if the clues they found were any indication. Before he could pursue a thought, Kakarot interrupted him.

"We need to find out how we can possibly get back to our own time," Goku stated, his expression suddenly serious. His eyebrows were angled downward, a mask of seriousness that was rare to see on Goku's face.

At least this was the Kakarot he could work with. He didn't need a clumsy oaf following him around while trying to find the necessary technology.

"So where do you think we could find the stuff to build a time machine? Couldn't we just go to Mr. Briefs?" The taller saiyan asked the obvious question. Vegeta had thought about that too but they didn't have the technology then.

"Point. However, remember that ship that was built to go to Namek when we first confronted Frieza? That was the first time that they acquired space technology. Their technology wouldn't be anywhere near advanced as even that time," Vegeta answered, referring to the ship's first travel to Namek.

"We'll need to go into the city. The scientists there might have some equipment available to get ack to our time," he concluded, beginning to fly towards the city before he stopped in mid-air.

"And don't try to fly too quickly, our power levels far surpass anyone on this planet, including my father's and your father's."

Goku's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his father.

"This might be my chance to meet him!" he yelled excitedly. Vegeta merely grunted, but it went unheard by Goku. He supposed that whatever they did here wouldn't matter in the long run, as it wouldn't affect their present, in theory at least. He resumed flight, with Goku a small distance to his left.


End file.
